betrayed
by Vykos666
Summary: la historia que viví merece ser contada, quizá así consiga el valor para cambiar las cosas, quizá así aun tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz..
1. no tiene sentimientos ¿verdad?

_"Probablemente no sea la mejor escritora del mundo pero la historia que viví merece ser contada para que alguien aprenda algo de ella, yo hubiera querido que me dijeran lo que sucedería por mi decisión, lo que ocurriría por tomar la opción que elegí, aun ahora deseo saber si lo que estoy apunto de hacer es lo correcto¿debo aferrarme a la ultima esperanza y arriesgarme a que esta muera o seguir soñando con que esa esperanza es la verdad y no luchar por alcanzarla? Mientras decido relatare lo que ocurrió con mi vida y el motivo de mi predicamento, quizá así consiga el valor para cambiar las cosas, para regresar y hacer lo que debí desde un principio, lo que el temor no me permitió, quizá así aun tenga una oportunidad de ser feliz..."_

Las risas provenientes de la sala común de gryffindor eran el único sonido que desgarraba la noche en el castillo de Howarts y no era para menos esa era la primera noche del ultimo curso para el trío de oro, todos sus compañeros de curso se divertían celebrando su regreso al castillo, los alumnos contaban a sus compañeros las experiencias que tuvieron en el verano, lo que opinaban de la temporada de quiditch que se aproximaba y las conquistas que planeaban para ese año acompañados por una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, las chicas platicaban los mas recientes acontecimientos mientras listaban a los chicos mas guapos del colegio, las platicas sin sentido se extendían por todo el lugar acompañadas por la alegría que solo los jóvenes desprendían

- hey por que no jugamos verdad o reto – todas las platicas se acallaron en la sala común, miradas de complicidad corrieron por los presentes e inmediatamente comenzaron los preparativos para el juego que silenciosamente todos decidieron jugar.

"_Nunca supe de quien fue la voz que sugirió el juego que sin saberlo llevaría a consecuencias tan desastrosas, es increíble como algo tan sencillo e inofensivo puede tener repercusiones a futuro tan desastrosas y a la vez tan increíbles, las decisiones que se toman siempre tienen consecuencias, para bien o para mal pero siempre las hay, y estas pueden hacer de tu vida un sueño o tu peor pesadilla..."_

Todos los alumnos se acomodaron rápidamente en circulo esperando a que se consiguiera la botella mágica que utilizarían para el juego, los pocos que no deseaban jugar estaban en proceso de ser convencidos por sus amigos para integrarse al juego.

- vamos, el juego es divertido por favor juega con nosotros – Harry y Ron intentaban convencerme a Hermione de que jugara, la carita que puso Harry como ultimo recurso termino por derretirla y a regañadientes acepto la invitación

- esta bien pero no crean que lo hago por gusto –

Parvati entro con la botella y todos se sentamos en círculos, la botella se veía bastante normal pero en el momento en que la dejaron en el centro del circulo comenzó a girar lentamente apuntando uno a uno a los jugadores, el que era señalado gritaba su nombre a la botella y esta pasaba al siguiente

- como se supone que funciona esta cosa – pregunta Harry

- leí en alguna parte que guarda los nombres de los jugadores y cuando comienza el juego lanza dos papeles, un papel color azul para el que preguntara y uno color rojo para el que debe responder – Harry miro asombrado a su amiga, sabia de sobra que ella conocía de muchísimos temas, por algo era llamada "sabelotodo" pero no estaba conciente de que supiera de "juegos tontos" como ella misma los llamaba.

El juego se estaba desarrollando de maravilla y como nadie deseaba revelar verdades los retos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y por lo consecuente divertidos para los que los observaban, Harry y Ron habían recibido e impuesto varios castigos pero para la medianoche Hermione aun no había sido seleccionada para nada, pese a esto estaba pasando un gran rato viendo como todos hacían cosas ridículas, cuando los participantes comenzaban a sentir sueño Lavander se levanto y propuso lo ultimo que harían antes de dormir.

- que les parece si dejamos que la botella elija otros dos nombres mas, el que salga de rojo deberá cumplir un castigo realmente bueno y que tarde tiempo en realizarse, si lo logra cada uno de nosotros le pagara 3 galeones y si no tendrá que pagar esa cantidad a cada uno asi que mejor que se prepare – todos asintieron y miraron expectantes a la botella que había se preparaba para lanzar los papeles correspondientes, cuando lo hizo Seamus los atrapo y con una mirada maliciosa dijo

- miren nada mas la afortunada o desafortunada debería decir es nada menos que Hermione – el silencio reino en la sala y la oportunidad de venganza por no haber sido elegida se presento para sus compañeros, esta estaba estática esperando que le dijeran cual seria su destino.

- ya lo tengo – exclamo con leve regocijo Parvati – tienes que enamorar a Draco Malfoy y después botarlo de manera monumental – pese a el enojo de sus amigos todos parecían de acuerdo con la idea, después de todo Malfoy no tiene sentimientos ¿verdad?

- bien lo haré – dijo finalmente Hermione, sabia que no seria difícil pero si lograba hacerlo se podría vengar de todo el dolor que le había causado, de ese modo podría burlarse de el por un rato después de todo Malfoy no tiene sentimientos ¿verdad?.

_"Este es pues el comienzo de mi historia, los sucesos que acontecerán a partir de este inocente juego darán origen a una historia de amor, tragedia, odio, tristeza, dolor y desamor, aun estas a tiempo de dejar de leer, olvidar esto y seguir con tu vida pero si te interesa saber la tragedia que aconteció a mi y mis amigos continua con esta historia, he de advertirte que lo ocurrido te envolverá al grado de sentir la misma incertidumbre que yo siento ahora, sentirás el dolor de mis seres queridos y la alegría que pasamos juntos, si tienes el valor de seguir leyendo prometo que no te arrepentirás y quizá aprendas algo, quizá puedas evitar una situación así... _

_FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO _

_POR: _

_HERMIONE GRANGER"_


	2. filtro amoroso

Hermione subió a su sala común después de haber aceptado ese estúpido reto del cual ahora se arrepentía enormemente, como demonios iba a lograr que la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo se fijara en ella, cierto que no tenia un mal cuerpo pero para gustarle a Malfoy necesitaba mas que eso, necesitaba un cambio completo de sangre y un apellido prestigioso. Sus compañeras de cuarto aun no subían por lo que tenia la oportunidad de meditar a solas, dio varias vueltas en su cama y siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna, demonios es que ni siquiera podía mantener una platica civilizada con el tipo y tenia que cautivar su corazón el cual para colmo de males no estaba segura de que existiera. Mientras continuaba perdida en sus cavilaciones se fue quedando dormida, después de todo mañana era el primer día de clases y aun con esa estúpida apuesta a cuestas no pensaba bajar su rendimiento en lo mas mínimo, ya se las arreglaría para cumplirla en su tiempo libre.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Harry y ron mantenían una acalorada discusión en la sala común, los celos de ron por hermione estaban dominándolo de nuevo y despotricaba contra todos los que participaron en el juego y según su criterio habían "confundido a su amiga para cometer una estupidez de calibre mayor" mientras Harry trataba de calmarlo infructuosamente.

- Ron no creas que a mi no me preocupa pero confió en que Mione se sabrá cuidarse, y se que nos pedirá ayuda si se le presenta un problema muy serio –

- lo se Harry créeme que lo se pero tienes idea de lo repugnante que resultara verla pegada a Malfoy todo el día seguro que esa traidora se enamora de el y después tendremos que soportar al hurón el resto de nuestros días –

- tienes que confiar en ella amigo pero bueno voy a tratar de dormir un poco deberías hacer lo mismo – Harry subió las escaleras con dirección a su dormitorio dejando a un ron pensativo en la sala común, como desearía confiar en ella pero no podía evitarlo, Harry no lo sabia aunque probablemente sospechase algo como todo el resto de Gryffindor, era increíble como la chica mas inteligente de Howarts no había notado las miradas que el le dirigía y pese a ser tan inteligente no había podido entender el porque de sus arranques de celos, en cuarto había sido Víctor Krum y ahora el hurón, cada vez pensaba que tenia menos posibilidades de decirle lo que sentía, es que después de todo Malfoy podía ser despreciable pero se jactaba de tener mucho mas dinero de lo que el podría soñar tener alguna vez, tenia que pensar en una solución para esa apuesta y quedar bien ante Hermione, quizás de ese modo ella lo tomaría mas enserio, fijo su vista en la ventana que daba hacia el exterior del castillo y le vino a la mente una idea, como no lo se le ocurrió antes, estaba casi seguro que aun la traía en alguna parte de su baúl, seguro a Hermione se le había ocurrido ya pero el se la daría antes de que ella la empezara a preparar y así demostraría que era inteligente y previsor, sonrió para sus adentros y subió a su dormitorio, tenia que buscar esa pócima y entregársela a Mione de inmediato.

"_Quizá si ron no hubiera tratado de lucirse frente a mi nada de esto estaría pasando, y es que no importa cuantas veces lo piense, los primeros días de ese curso estuvieron plagados de coincidencias que me llevaron a la situación actual, no importa cuanto me repita que no existe la palabra hubiera pero si una sola de esas coincidencias no hubiera sucedido yo seguiría mi vida normal, quizás entonces puede haber sido feliz viendo a Malfoy humillado y dejar pasar el resto del tiempo como si nada y vivir tranquilamente, tal vez estaría pensando como todo el mundo que el amor no es mas que una estupidez pero probablemente quien sea que vea por la humanidad deseaba que al menos existiera una persona que supiera el significado de amar, que existiera alguien que pudiera cambiar las cosas y luchar por el amor, no estoy segura de que lo correcto sea luchar por una causa perdida como esa pero aun así..."_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Unas horas después Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala común leyendo un libro con la luz de la chimenea preparada para la primera clase, no había podido conciliar el sueño y se despertó apenas unas horas después de acostarse, aun se encontraba oscuro ya que seguramente eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, se quedo pensando en la apuesta y como la cumpliría, a estas alturas se encontraba mas tranquila y ya tenia la solución a su problema supuso que no era muy legal pero de todas formas funcionaria, solo tenia que preparar la poción. Se encontraba bastante absorta en su lectura que no se percato del acercamiento de Ron y por lo tanto se llevo un sobresalto cuando este le arrebato su libro de las manos.

- que te pasa ron estaba leyendo eso por si no lo notaste – pregunto indignada por el brusco intento del chico de llamar su atención olvidándose momentáneamente del echo de que este se encontraba despierto a estas horas de la madrugada

Ron decidió pasar por alto lo que dijo y siguió sonriente, le había tomado un rato pero encontró la pócima que necesitaba, pensaba entregársela en una hora mas decente pero ya que ella estaba despierta y la sala común estaba vacía era el mejor momento, después de todo la broma que Fred y George le jugaron estaba resultando extrañamente beneficiosa aun recordaba como por hablar dormido se acabaron enterando de lo que sentía por Mione y le dieron la pócima en burla a modo de avisarle de que estaban enterados de lo que ocultaba, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza alejando los recuerdos de su cabeza y concentrándose en su verdadero objetivo.

- te traje la solución a tu problema – y antes de que ella pudiera replicar saco una botellita que mantenía escondida en su espalda, era pequeña y con forma de un huevo solo que mas pequeño, casi podría pasar por un perfume a no ser por el extraño color rosa oscuro con tintes morados que poseía, Hermione se quedo mirando el frasquito algo sorprendida, no esperaba que ron tuviera un poco de esa poción que pese a nunca haberla preparado conocía perfectamente, al ver la expresión de asombro de Hermione continuo con su explicación – es un filtro amoroso, es para que lo uses con Malfoy y puedas cumplir la apuesta –

- ¿por que me la das? – el tono de hermione delataba incredulidad y aun así se podía identificar un poco de ternura.

- no es obvio Mione a menos que quieras estar todo el curso besando sus pies es claro que jamás podrías enamorar a Malfoy – y en ese punto la mirada de Hermione cambio de ternura a un odio inmenso, ella preguntaba el por que del gesto y esperaba escuchar algo como "por que me preocupo por ti" o un simple "por que eres mi amiga" pero con esa respuesta había herido el gran orgullo de la gryffindor y le importaba un comino cuanta razón hubiera en esas palabras primero muerta que admitir que no era capaz de conquistar al hurón.

-¿así que no me crees capaz de hacerlo? –

- claro que no – contesto este como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo y manteniendo la sonrisa amplia y los ojos cerrados–solo mírate – diciendo esto la señalo y abrió los ojos a la vez que la sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro, esperaba encontrar a una Hermione sonriente y mirándolo con los ojos rebosantes de admiración y se encontró con un cuadro increíblemente diferente a lo que imaginaba, ella tenia lo brazos tiesos a los lados de su cuerpo y con los puños apretados aparentemente conteniendo la rabia, su ceño estaba fruncido y las mejillas rojas a causa del enojo pero por sobre todo eso lo que realmente aterro a ron fue la mirada que le dirigía, expresaba una ira inmensa y también una tristeza que hizo que su corazón se partiera.

- eres un... es que de veras no sabes... no tienes...- al notar que las palabras no servían, ya que todos los insultos le parecían poco para lo que quería decirle a ron opto por expresarlo físicamente dejo que su instinto actuara y salió de la sala común dejando a ron confundido, con la marca de su mano en la mejilla izquierda y despotricando contra ella llamándola loca e histérica, le tomo un par de horas y una platica con Harry darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Después de abandonar su sala común Hermione se dio cuenta de que no tenia a donde ir y que se arriesgaba a que Flitch o su gata la encontraran pero pese a eso no pensaba regresar a su sala común, no con un estúpido como ron allí, siguió caminando por los pasillos del que consideraba su hogar, ahora se encontraba en un aprieto, ella también pensaba que no tenia posibilidad con Malfoy y de echo su idea original era usar el filtro amoroso pero ahora que ron había dicho eso su orgullo no le permitiría usarlo, sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto hasta que escucho un aterrador maullido que se había topado de frente con la señora Norris, sin pensarlo demasiado salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la gata, seguro que Flitch vendría en una dirección diferente para atrapar a mas alumnos así que lo mas sensato era saltar a la gata y seguir corriendo, cuando se detuvo debido a la falta de aire no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, no reconocía esos pasillos y por estar subiendo y bajando escaleras no estaba segura del piso en que se encontraba, siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar que se le hiciera conocido tratando de no hacer ruido por si la gata había seguido el sonido de sus pisadas al correr, al doblar un pasillo escucho un quejido amortiguado por algo, su curiosidad la llevo hasta el sitio donde provenían, en medio de un pasillo cubierta por la oscuridad se encontraba la sombra de alguien, Hermione deseaba alejarse pero su valentía la llevo a acercarse un poco mas para ver distinguir a la persona oculta detrás de esa sombra

"_Las palabras de ron me lastimaron tanto aquella vez que provocaron que el afecto que le tenia y el amor que llegue a sentir por el se esfumaran, por esa discusión llegue saber lo que era el amor, a partir de este momento puedo decir que realmente comencé a vivir, las emociones que durante años mantuve a raya guiándome siempre por la cabeza y dejando el corazón de lado surgieron de golpe, si has tenido el valor de leer hasta este punto de la historia ya no hay marcha atrás, si consideras que el reto es mucho para ti puedes olvidar esto y seguir con tu vida tranquilamente, aunque ya sabes a veces detalles tan insignificantes como leer esta historia o jugar un juego de verdad o reto pueden traer consecuencias inimaginable_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS _

_POR:_

_HERMIONE GRANGER _"


End file.
